1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wearable vaporizer, and more specifically to a portable, wearable vaporizer comprised of a main body, a vaporizer unit, and multiple links which can wrap around a wrist.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vaporizer inhalation devices have become increasingly popular. They are widely considered a safer alternative to smoking using traditional methods. Typically, a vaporizer unit is a standalone unit which must be carried by the user separate from all other accessories the user must also be carrying. This can be burdensome to the user, and the vaporizer unit may be misplaced, lost, or otherwise damaged while being transported in a user's pocket or other storage device. What is needed is a simple system for transporting the vaporizer device which will not result in damage or loss to the vaporizer device.
Heretofore there has not been available a wearable vaporizer apparatus with the advantages and features of the present invention.